Be Careful What You Wish For
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: Prompt: Roland (age 7) threw a temper tantrum yelling to Regina "you can't tell me what to do , you're not my real mom". Rumplestitltskin sees Roland upset and when Roland explains his problem with Regina, Rumple offers to bring Marian back to life "out of the goodness of his heart". Roland hands him his mother's necklace for him to conjure her .


His tears had relented now though his anger remained, he wouldn't apologise, he shouldn't have to but he knew his father would make him when he got home…maybe he wouldn't go back…maybe he'd live out here forever, surrounded by the trees and nature as he had only a few short years ago…not that he could really remember. He'd get little flashes sometimes and wonder whether it was a memory or a dream, he'd never known which but it didn't matter because she was there, she was there.

The pendant dug into his skin, almost cutting his palm but he held his strong grip.

_"Do you know what this is Roland?" Robin asked dangling the gold chain before him, at his son's shake of his head he smiled, "it's a necklace and it belonged to someone very special"_

_"Who Papa?" they hadn't been in this new town for long, at least not with their memories in tact and though he'd heard Henry referring to Neal as his 'Dad', the word just didn't feel right for Roland. _

_Robin tilted his head slightly as he looked upon his son, so small in the bed, his eyes tired yet filled with curiosity and his features growing so like…"it was your Mother's my boy," his smile was sad, "you never got to meet her but she saw you and she loved you instantly" Roland's small smile melted his heart. _

_"Where did she go?" his question only reminded Robin of how young his son still was and now much more he had to learn about the world. _

_He used a soft touch to stroke back some of Roland's unruly hair from his face, he'd have to get it tamed soon enough…perhaps Regina would help? "She had to leave us I'm afraid,"_

_"Didn't she like me?" the little boy's brow furrowed, he hadn't known her but to think she left because of him was truly upsetting. _

_Robin shook his head with a light laugh, "oh Roland no, she loved you very much but…well she was needed somewhere else," he glanced over to the uncovered window, the stars not as bright in this world due to the artificial lights but still visible. He pulled Roland onto his hip as he stood and walked over. "You see those lights in the sky?" at his son's nod he continued, "well they're called stars and that's what your Mama is," _

_"A star?" his little voice was full of awe, his eyes never leaving the night sky. _

_"That's right my boy, she's a star. She shines down to tell us that she is there watching over us." He could see Roland's eyes drooping once more and moved back to the bed and lay him down, "I know she would have wanted you to have this Roland, something to remember her by"_

_Roland's little fingers reached to touch the golden pendant dangling from the chain, a small smile painting his tired little face. "Thank you P_apa."

He wished she were here, that he could at least know what she looked like. His papa always spoke of her beauty, of her kind heart and Roland longed to know what she was truly like.

He'd snapped today and he hated her for it, hated the woman his father had chosen to be his new mother…but the fact was that he didn't, he didn't hate Regina…he hated the fact that he loved her so much, that he was glad she was in his life, both her and Henry…but he wouldn't apologise, he wouldn't.

_"But I don't want to," he wailed as he looked to the mess within his room, "you do it."  
_

_She sighed deeply, it was only a matter of time until the tantrums would kick in. If she recalled correctly, Henry had been around the same age when his temper had begun to flare and though they were only fleeting, they were memorable enough. "Roland, you made this mess and you have to clean it up." She replied sternly, one eyebrow raised with an accompanying hand on the hip, "if I make a mess then I clean it up, if your papa makes a mess then…then he cleans it up," she would refrain from telling the boy how she often had to clean up after his father, she needed to make a point and one he would listen to. _

_"I didn't do it…" he replied, lying certainly wasn't his strong suit. _

_Regina's head tilted then, full mother mode was easier to slip into than she would have thought. "And who did Roland?" _

_He shrugged then, a look of indifference on his face. _

_"Roland, what do we say about lying?" _

_He looked off in thought for a moment, "not to do it." _

_"Mmhmm," she hummed as she lowered herself down to his level, "it'll only take a little while sweetheart, then you can go and play with Henry downstairs" _

_"I wanna go now!" The stamp of his foot resounded throughout the hallway, his expression hard with anger as he looked steadily back at her, as stubborn as his father._

_"Well Roland," she stood once more, "you can't." _

_"You can't tell me what to do," he was shouting now, his little hands balled into fists by his side, "you're not my real mama_!"

He could still see her face, could still hear the way her voice got all high, the same way it had when his papa had asked her to marry him only now she wasn't happy, now she was sad and it was his fault…and he hated her for making him feel guilty for it, for making him feel bad for saying what was the truth, she wasn't his real mother…

but she loved him like one, she treated him like he was no different from Henry.  
"Should you be out here alone young man?" The voice made him jump, he looked over his shoulder to find the same man he had been warned to stay away from.

_"He's not a very nice person sweetheart_"

Roland jumped down from his perch on the castle and moved to walk away, he noticed how the man seemed to shadow him. He looked to him once before looking back ahead of him and moving a little faster, the man copied.

"That's a nice necklace you have there," his voice was sweet, sickly sweet, it made Roland's skin crawl and he just wanted to get home. "You're Regina's boy aren't you?"

This ignited the flame of anger that had been dying out, "she's not my mama."

The man only smiled wider at this, "and did that necklace belong to her? Your real mother?"

Roland's eyes narrowed in suspicion yet he nodded all the same, he had stopped walking now, the necklace held tightly within his grasp.

"You miss her very much don't you?" his voice soft though still with a tone of danger that unsettled Roland. "Would you like to see her again?"

The young brunette's ears pricked up at this, "y-you could do that?"

His excitement only grew at the hope in the boy's little voice and features, "oh yes dearie, yes indeed I can"

* * *

He sighed deeply as he pressed enter, just one file out of many more that he had to upload manually onto the computer database.

He loved his job, he had from the moment David had suggested he take over the animal shelter. He knew a lot about the care and behaviour of animals having lived in the woods for a large portion of his life and so it seemed the perfect fit, the only problem being the massive amounts of paperwork that could pile up unexpectedly. It was his own fault for forgetting to do it.

Robin's day had started off the way it always did. He'd awoken to the feel or Regina attempting to remove herself from his arms in order to get herself dressed, he'd pulled her back in and made her snuggle with him for 5 minutes which always turned into 15 and then she'd made him breakfast. The boys were allowed to sleep in on a Saturday, something he always envied them for yet loved for the fact that he had Regina to himself before he went off to work.

She'd called in at lunchtime with the food he'd just so conveniently 'forgot to bring.'

_"I'm starting to think you do this on purpose," she whispered into his neck, smiling at the feel of his arms tightening around her waist and the weight of his chin on her shoulder, her favourite kind of embrace. _

_"And why would you think that?" he whispered back playfully, turning his head to place a kiss beneath her ear. He loved the way she couldn't help but purr at that particular spot, her fingers drawing soft circles on his clothes chest. _

_"Mmm…I don't know," she hummed with happiness as his hands moved up and down her back now, "just a feeling"_

_He pulled back at the same time she did, his hand moving to tuck a strand of dark hair behind her ear, his eyes just taking her in as he always did. _

_"I love when you do that…" she commented, her head tilting into the hand that now cupped her soft cheek. _

_He smiled softly at the move, "do what?" _

_One of her hands left his chest to trail up his strong arm and longer over his wrist, over his tattoo, "look at me like that…it makes me feel special." _

_His heart clenched at the vulnerability in her voice, even after all this time he still hadn't been able to rid her of her doubts, to erase her fears that he would one day leave her. "That's because you are special Regina," he replied softly, "you're my special girl." _

And she was, he loved her whole heartedly and could not imagine his days without her presence. He couldn't imagine returning home with his son to a house in which she wasn't, in which Henry wasn't. They were his family, his little troop and he would give his life for every one of them.

The bell above the door rang and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his boy, "there's my strapping young lad," Robin spoke with pride, "broke any hearts today?"

Roland rolled his eyes before glancing back outside, his heart beating a mile a minute with excited anticipation. "Papa…"

"Don't tell me, you have your eye on someone?"

"Papa…"

"Is she pretty?"

"Papa!"

"Does she go to your school?"

"Dad!"

"Can I meet her?"

"Hello Robin."

It felt as though the air had been sucked from the room, from the world. Her dark hair fell in soft curls, her skin practically glowing.

"Marian…"

* * *

"Mom?" he called through the house, he had heard the argument, had heard Roland's yells and subsequent slamming of the front door. He'd allowed her some time to do what she wanted afterwards, to react how she truly wanted to without an audience but it had been too long now, she had been too quiet.

He hadn't heard her move from the top floor and so began the ascent, he was pretty sure she'd be in her bedroom, her own private sanctuary. The door was left open slightly, he peered in and could just make out her form on the bed. Slowly he inched his way in and over to her, he'd done this before, as a boy, he'd often snuck in during the night to climb into her bed and the safety of her arms.

"_Mama?" _

_She instantly jolted awake at the sound of her son's voice, "Henry?" her voice was thick with sleep and maternal worry, "what is it sweetheart? Are you okay?" _

_When her eyes finally adjusted to the dark her heart melted at the sight. He was standing just to her right, the arms of his pyjamas pulled tight due to his habit of pulling the sleeves over his tiny hands and sucking on the material, it was somehow soothing for him, though not as soothing as his mother's touch. _

_"Did you have a nightmare baby?" she propped herself up on one arm and pulled the covers open with the other, he shook his head no but she knew better. "Well, I'm glad you came because I did…" she said, her heart warming at his knowing little smile, they often played this little game. "I'm a little scared Henry and I could use a big strong prince to keep me safe…do you know where I could find one?" _

_He giggled then, "mama, I'm your prince!"_

_She laughed softly as he moved to kneel on the bed, her arms instantly pulling him in to lie with her, his little head cupped to her chest by her hand, her other holding him close by his back. "That you are Henry, keep me safe?" _

_"Always," he replied smoothly after hearing the same answer from her for so long._

He'd often woken early the morning after he'd slept in her bed and so he knew how she looked, the hardness that sometimes plagued her features during stressful days would be erased, her mouth would part slightly in sleep, warm breaths used to caress his skin and tickle his hair. She'd look peaceful, even more beautiful than she did conscious but something was different now…her brow was furrowed and her eyes tightly shut as though she were wincing in pain.

Henry reached forward slowly to touch her bare shoulder, "Mom?" He gasped as he made contact with her skin, she felt almost ice cold. When she didn't react to his touch nor presence, two things that would usually have her awake instantly, he shook her a little harder, "Mom wake up,"

Her breathing was ragged as it became audible, his stomach was churning uncomfortably, something was certainly wrong. "H-Henry?" his heart rate sped up, she sounded so weak, so unlike herself.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked, panic in his voice, her rising and falling chest the only indication of life within her. She was deathly pale, trembling every so often, her eyes still clenched shut. "Can you look at me?"

Slowly, her eyes began to blink open though they didn't focus on any one thing.  
"Henry?" It was more of a cry now, "Henry I can't see you"

He grasped the hand that rose from the bed, he rubbed the cold digits worriedly, "Mom, I'm right here…" her grip only tightened as her eyes continued to dart around the room.

"Something's wrong, I…I don't feel right…I can't, I can't see anything"

His heart dropped then, the colour draining from his face, she was usually so strong, so well put together but at this moment she was so small, so childlike in her fear. What was happening?

* * *

"I…I don't understand…" he breathed, his heart was pounding within his chest, "how are you here? Are you real?"

She moved further into the building, closer to him. Her hand moved to grasp one of his, his mouth fell open at the first touch, he allowed his palm to be guided to her cheek. "I'm here Robin…it's me"

"B-but I don't understand!" he continued, "you…you were dead…I stood over your body and wept, how is this happening?"

Roland stepped forward then, a proud smile on his face as he looked to his parents "I brought her back"

Robin's brow furrowed then as he looked to his son, something didn't feel right about any of this, he could feel a certain change in the air around them. He knelt down in order to be in Roland's direct line of sight as his hands came to rest on the boy's shoulders, "how did you do it Roland?"

His smile faltered then, a sense of uneasy washing over him due to the intensity of his father's gaze, he wasn't happy like he should be, he wasn't pulling his mother in a hug like the boy had expected, "…Rumplestiltskin helped me"

"What!?" the cry rebounded throughout the small shelter but before he could find out any more his phone began to ring. He considered ignoring it until he saw Henry's name, the boy never phoned him, Regina being his first port of call for anything and Neal being the next for anything male related. "Henry what's wrong?"

Roland watched as his father's brow furrowed then shot up as his eyes widened, fear settled within him then.

"I'll be right there, tell her I'll be right there Henry," he spoke with a voice Roland hadn't heard since their time on the run from the Wicked Witch. He hung up the phone and jumped to his feet, "I…I have to go" he spoke quickly, "something's wrong with Regina, she…I have to go"

"Papa, is…is she going to be okay?" Roland's voice was quiet, filled with panic, he didn't want anything to happen to Regina, he loved her…what if this was his fault? What if she was hurt? What if she died?!

Robin looked first at the woman he knew to be dead long ago, the woman he had grieved for, the memory he had held on to and the person he had let go in order to love again. Then his gaze fell to his son, so alike her in so many way, his head was a mess but all he could think of now was Regina…she was his soul mate, his best friend and his everything, he couldn't lose her. "I don't know my boy but I am going to do everything I can to make sure she is" and then he was gone leaving the boy and his mother to look on.

* * *

She was so cold, she could feel the water dripping down from the cloth Henry had pressed to her, now feverish, skin yet she couldn't really feel it…her whole body ached, her heart beat weakening slowly…what was happening to her?

She vaguely heard voiced filling the room as her son's presence disappeared from her side, her eyes were closed, the reality of being blind was too much for her to face in this moment. "Regina…"

Her body warmed only slightly at the sound of his voice, "Robin," she heard herself croak, "what's happening to me?" she whimpered as she felt him move her in order for him to sit on the bed, he was cradling her in his lap, her head in his chest as he began rocking her back and forth.

"I don't know my love…" he sounded so scared, the sight of her affirming his initial panic and strengthening, she couldn't even hold her own head up, "but I will find out"

"I…it feels like…I think…" she whimpered again as his hold on her tightened, "I think I'm dying Robin"

"No you're not," his voice cracked with the tears she couldn't feel trailing down onto her skin, "you're not going anywhere so you just get that silly idea out of your pretty little head" his tears only thickened when he felt her slump against his chest, no laughter leaving her parted lips, only faint breaths that allowed him to cling on to the hope that they could do something to save her from whatever had taken a hold of her.

* * *

"What did you do?"

Gold looked up from the desk at which he was sitting and moved over to stand behind the shop counter, the child standing before him had tears running down his reddened cheeks, his breathing heavy indicating that he had run at some speed. "Whatever do you mean dearie?"

Roland's lip quivered, he was so confused, "why is Gina sick?"

Gold's eyes flashed for a moment with triumph, it was working and with the shadows cast within his shop night would soon be falling, a new day would come and Regina Mills would be no longer. "I already told you Roland," he spoke down to the boy, "in order to give a life one must be taken to replace it"

"I didn't mean Regina!" he cried out, "I…I love Gina!"

"Don't you love your mother?" he asked then, "isn't this what you wanted? Your real mother?"

"Yes but-"

"And that is what you have, your real mother" he spoke looking over to the haunted form of the formerly dead woman, she looked in perfect health but all could see the sadness in hollow eyes, she didn't belong with the living.

"But I want Regina too!"

"You cannot have both."

Roland sobbed then, his little body shaking in grief.

"What did you do?!"

Gold jumped at the sound of his grandson's voice, Henry's figure darkened the doorway of the shop, he had grown so much in the past three years and his continued training with Charming had only aided in increasing his core strength.

When the man didn't answer Henry only stepped further into the shop, "what. did. you. do."

"I merely sought to help the boy Henry," he replied like the weasel he truly was. "He wanted his mother"

"But not in exchange for mine!" Henry bellowed, his voice deepening with every year, "you fix this."

"The fact remains Henry, a life for a life."

He placed his hands on the counter then, his glare practically burning through Rumplestiltskin. "She dies, you die."

"The only way to save her is to break the locket, to erase the last piece keeping Marian connected to her son" he sighed, Henry, Neal and Belle being his only weaknesses, "to send her back into the afterlife and stop the drain on Regina's life."

"And where is this locket?"

Gold's eyes fell to the still shaking figure of the boy standing behind Henry.

"Hey buddy," the older boy spoke softly now as he moved to crouch before the boy he had long since began to think of as his brother, "you hear what we have to do?"

"But..my mama…"

Henry's brow furrowed in sympathy as Roland's lip quivered, "look at her," he said watching as the young brunette followed his instructions, "she's not happy is she?" He asked to which Roland shook his head and turned back around to face henry, "she doesn't belong here Roland, she isn't supposed to be here and now…well now our Mom's really sick because of it…I don't want to lose her" his voice was cracking with emotion now, "do you?"

Instantly Roland's head shook to which Henry smiled sadly.

"You wanna say goodbye to her?"

Roland nodded then and, with a push from Henry, turned to walk towards the mother he had yearned for yet never known. "I'm sorry mama," he cried as he stood before her, "I have to say bye now…"

The woman smiled softly at her son, the same child she'd seen only fleetingly as a baby before her life was claimed, "that's okay Roland," her voice was soft and full of adoration, he watched as she moved to take the necklace from around her neck, "as long as you remember, I will always be with you."

* * *

The door creaked as it slipped open, both boys stepped through to find Robin quivering body covering the limp body of the brunette on the bed.

"No…" Henry breathed instantly running over to clasp her ice cold hand, "no, wake up Mom, we're here now, we can save you!"

"She…she's gone Henry!" Robin wailed, "she just…stopped fighting"

"No, no, no!" He chanted as he rubbed her skin, trying to emit some warmth into her before he turned to the young boy crying behind them, "Roland, the necklace…break the necklace!"

In their fear and grief they had forgotten about it, the small boy opened his palm and allowed it to fall to the ground, his little leg raised before he brought his foot down to smash into the locket pendant.

It was a long moment before anything happened but after a silence filled with desperate anticipation a light lit the room beautifully, the silhouette of a woman visible by the window.

"Marian," Robin breathed again though his tight grip remained strong on the woman in his arms.

The woman smiled as she looked down upon her boys, "I'm so proud of you," she spoke, her voice carrying throughout the room, "both of you"

"I'm sorry mama," Roland whispered as he moved closer to her, "I love you"

She smiled softly, "I love you too," her eyes flicked to Robin then, "I'm glad you found her…" He let out a harsh sob at her words, her approval, "I've watched you together and there is no doubt in my mind that you are meant to be, I'm only glad I was able to feel some of the love that comes from your kind heart Robin…look after out boy"

"I will Marian," he choked, "I promise"

"I'll check in from time to time," she spoke to them both then before looking to Henry, "you have a wonderful mother, cherish her"

He nodded and smiled warmly at the woman, "I will"

And with one last smile, she was gone.

All three jumped at the sudden gasp of air that was taken by the woman laying in Robin's hold.

"Regina?

Mom?

Gina?"

Her eyes blinked open slowly as her hands found Robin's chest, all three could only watch in awe and relief as she moved once again, as colour filled her cheeks and air filled her lungs.

She looked to each face before stopping when Roland moved towards her, tears streaking down his little cheeks as her stopped at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry Gina," he sniffled, unable to look her in the eye, "I…I didn't mean what I said"

Her head tilted as her face creased in sympathy. She tilted Roland's head up with a finger under his chin, his watery brown eyes finding hers and practically breaking her heart. "I know you didn't baby boy"

At the sound of her voice he leapt into her arms, Robin catching them both easily as they force knocked her backwards. Just the feel of her warming body had them all crying with relief, Henry pulled into the family embrace by Robin's hand on his arm.  
Both boys buried their faces either side of her neck as they cling onto the woman they thought to have been lost to them. All four sobbing openly with relief at being together once more, all four making a secret vow to never let anything happen to the other and to remember the importance of togetherness.

It was Roland who pulled back only momentarily to place a kiss onto Regina's cheek before snuggling back into her loving embrace.

"I love you Mama"


End file.
